Winds
by TheAmazingAuthoress
Summary: Oh no! Luke has been defeated by the Great Darth Vader. Vader is about to tell Luke something about his father, but the young Jedi can't hear the Dark Lord over Bespin's winds.


Winds

 **Authoress' note: Apart from my other stories, I'm also doing some one-shots. Normally they will just a scene from a movie done differently or a "what if the characters had more common sense story."**

 **I saw Empire recently and I thought** _ **It's probably hard to hear with all the wind,**_ **and thus this story was BORN!**

 **By the way, I don't own anything except a car and Orio. You already know who he is.**

"There is no escape… Don't make me destroy you." Vader's deep voice boomed though the chasm. Luke right arm screamed with pain as the young Jedi inched off the catwalk and out into the unknown. His wide blue eyes were on the source of his darkest nightmares. But when Vader turned off his saber, Luke's fear was slightly replaced with confusion. Vader had the upper hand, he had _won_.

So why isn't he killing him?

"Luke, you do not yet realize your importants. You have only begun to discover your power. Join me, and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict, and bring order to the galaxy."

Luke gave Vader a perplexed look. Join _him?_ Clearly Vader's mother dropped him too many times as a baby. If Vader was so desperate for an ally, why didn't he look for someone who wasn't always trying to murder the crap out of him?

 _You know, if Vader did all this just to give me a job offer, he could have just asked to meet me at a bar or something. But noooo… he had to torture my friends and cut off my hand. No way do I want this guy to be my boss._ "I'll never join you!" Luke bit out.

"If only you knew the power of the Dark Side!"

 _You know, is it spelled Dark Side, dark side, or Darkside?_ Luke thought randomly. _Ugh, I must be going into shock._

"Obi-wan never told you what happened to your father."

Again with the random topic.

 _What the heck does my father or Ben have to do with the current situation?!_

"He told me enough!" Luke growled. "He told me you killed him." _Was it because you gave him this offer, and he refused too?!_

Good theory Luke, buuuut it's a little off.

"No," boomed Vader. To Luke, it sounded like the Sith had been waiting to say this next part. "I…"

Luke strained to hear, but Vader's words were lost in the strong gushes of wind. Up until this point, Luke's had a hard time hearing Vader, but now a strong ringing was clogging his ears.

 _I really must be going into shock._

A few seconds ticked by as the Jedi and Sith stared at one another. Vader patiently waited for Luke's response.

 _I don't think he knows that I didn't hear him._ "I-uh… I couldn't hear what you just said." Luke shouted.

Vader seemed taken aback. "You did not?"

Luke shook his head. "No, I heard everything up until 'No, I…' and after that it was muffled by the wind."

Vader sighed. "I said—"

 _"What?"_ Luke shouted. "Speak up!"

Now, being with a princess for the past three years, Luke had learned a thing or two about verbal manners, but curtesy was currently the last thing on Luke's mind.

For the next several minutes, the conversation could be boiled down to "I can't hear you!" Vader was not a man of extreme patients, so soon Luke found himself flying back to Vader's feet. The boy hissed in pain as he handed in the hard metal.

" _Now_ can you hear me?" Vader queried.

Luke nodded, his fear quickly returning. The Dark Lord was a giant leaning over the injured Jedi. A shiver ran down Luke's spine.

"Good, now what I said was that I did not kill your father."

"Okay…" Luke sputtered.

" _I_ am your father."

Luke stared at the Sith, wide-eyed with surprise. Suddenly he began to snort.

"What is so amusing?" Vader asked.

Luke bent over with mirthful laughter. "Okay, Okay, that's funny. Now seriously, what were you trying to tell me?"

Vader sighed in defeat. Today was not his day.

 **Poor Vader.**

 **So, what'ya think? Was it good? Did you think it was funny? Do you want to see more of these? Please review to let me know. Next up on the shorts:** _ **Luke's Logic**_ **.**

 **Orio: And keep an eye out for the Caped Avenger!**

 **Me: …What are you doing here?**


End file.
